


Survival Horror Scenarios

by Yozora



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora/pseuds/Yozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was watching a Let's Play of The Evil Within on YouTube and somehow, out of nowhere, got a massive urge to write Blayden based on that. (Because survival horror situations are my jam! So why the heck not! Also I blame it on the player's character being a cop!)</p><p>Then my sister, bless her, did pretty much the exact opposite of talking me out of it. So this story happened. At 2 AM in the morning. It's incoherent and doesn't quite capture the mood I wanted, but... I want to share it anyway?</p><p>I was pretty much thinking the "28 Days/Weeks Later" type of zombie apocalypse scenario, because those are my fave movies of the genre.</p><p>So for now this is just a snippet, but hopefully there will be more?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a Let's Play of The Evil Within on YouTube and somehow, out of nowhere, got a massive urge to write Blayden based on that. (Because survival horror situations are my jam! So why the heck not! Also I blame it on the player's character being a cop!)
> 
> Then my sister, bless her, did pretty much the exact opposite of talking me out of it. So this story happened. At 2 AM in the morning. It's incoherent and doesn't quite capture the mood I wanted, but... I want to share it anyway?
> 
> I was pretty much thinking the "28 Days/Weeks Later" type of zombie apocalypse scenario, because those are my fave movies of the genre.
> 
> So for now this is just a snippet, but hopefully there will be more?

Jayden wakes up to the out-of-place sound of fire crackling and something that smells musty and worn being spread over him. Blinking to clear his eyes, he only barely manages to suppress a groan as his surroundings shift into focus around him and he identifies an unfamiliar living room – yet another makeshift shelter.

And the cold. _Always_ the cold. As if everything wasn’t bad enough as it was. Jayden had never been particularly fond of or even good at dealing with the cold, but these days… These days it seems impossible for him to stay warm. Frankly, he finds it hard to fathom how Blake appears to manage it so well, apparently completely unperturbed by the chill that always plagued Jayden.

As if reminded by that thought, he looks up to find his partner – once strictly in the working sense, now something infinitely more – moving back to sit down in front of the fireplace, presumably from having laid whatever-the-cover-is on him, to tend to the small fire. It smells like old books and apple trees and Jayden can’t for the life of him figure out why.

“You awake?” Blake asks, looking up from the flames at the sound of Jayden stirring.

“Yeah”, Jayden mumbles. “I guess. How long was I out?”

“Not long. Half an hour maybe.” Blake’s lips quirk in an odd sort of lop-sided grin. “You were smiling in your sleep.”

Jayden groans, shifting deeper under what he now recognizes as Blake’s thick coat. The sound of the pattering of rain against the window registering in his ears only makes the cold feel worse for the dampness, and suddenly the smell of the coat is no longer so much musty as it is comforting. “I find that hard to believe”, he says pensively.

Blake lets out a half-laugh at that. The uncharacteristically petulant grouching Jayden has made a habit of when his tired and half-asleep tends to have that effect on him these days. “What were you dreaming about?”

Jayden wants to say he doesn’t remember. It hurts to have the reminder even inside his own head, in his dreams – let alone speaking of it out loud. “Of… _before_. They way things were”, he says instead, a different kind of tired edge creeping into his voice. “When all we had to worry about was catching stupid criminals and whose turn it was to order take-out.” _And when it was still warm_ , he finds himself thinking, fervently wishing for the umpteenth time he could go back to his past self and tell him to enjoy the hell out of central heating while he still has the chance.

The room is starting to get dark except for the warm glow of the fire – even if there was still electricity enough to power _anything_ , having too much light would be extremely risky, a sure-fire way to attract something… _unwanted_ – but Jayden can still make out the rare look of sympathy on Blake’s face. “Yeah”, it’s the lieutenant’s ( _ex_ -lieutenant’s, Jayden’s mind hastens to correct glumly – no use identifying themselves through their job titles in this world anymore) turn to say, and for a moment the room falls silent again, because there really isn’t anything else to say, no words to make the situation better, to make the world go to _‘un-shit’_ magically.

“How’s the shoulder?” Blake asks eventually, when the sound of the fire crackling and popping is just short of growing oppressive.

 _Oh, right._ Jayden shifts the shoulder in question experimentally, grimacing a little at the stab of pain shooting down his arm as the movement pulls at the wound there. “Sore”, he affirms, although it’s a slight understatement. Blake, however, doesn’t need to know that. “I’ll live.”

Blake gives him a look of _‘bullshit, Jayden’_ so familiar it makes the ex-agent’s chest ache for a moment with the memory of when it was directed at him due to a disagreement over a case, instead of a wound acquired while failing to defend himself against a… a… he still struggles with what to call the people infected by the virus. Or whatever the current official explanation is.

“Let me see” is the only warning Jayden gets before Blake is suddenly standing in front of him, unceremoniously pulling the heavy coat off his hunched form, taking with it what little warmth he had managed to accumulate.

“Wha— Blake!” Jayden yelps, immediately curling in on himself to ward off the damp cold of the house making its way to his skin. “It’s fine, Blake. Like I said, it’s just sore.”

“Right”, Blake only says with a no-nonsense cock of an eyebrow as he leans over the younger man to inspect his shoulder. “And it will be that much more _“sore”_ when it gets infected. Now let me take a look.”

Jayden huffs out a hard breath through his nose, but keeps still anyway, looking determinately away as his partner uncovers his shoulder from under the layers of a worn sweat shirt, a dress shirt (one of the few items a clothing Jayden still has from _before_ ) and an old t-shirt. He doesn’t need to see the wound to know what it probably looks like.

He remembers the dread-inducing feeling of a ridiculously strong hand, smelling of rot and dried-up blood and _death_ , grabbing his shoulder suddenly, completely unexpectedly and out of nowhere as he was waiting for Blake to scavenge what was left a grocery store. He remembers over-grown nails sinking into his skin and tearing it as he twisted to get away, reaching into his belt for the weapon he knows is always there – only to feel the jagged edge of a knife dig into the muscle between his neck and shoulder, followed by the warmth of his own blood flowing up from the wound and down his back. He thinks he might’ve screamed. The next thing he remembers is the sound of gunshots and then Blake appearing next to him, voice a dull hum through the pain.

“I didn’t even know those fuckers carried knives”, Blake is saying as he inspects the rough edges of the wound.

“Yeah, well”, Jayden manages through teeth gritted against the discomfort of Blake’s prodding fingers, “apparently they do.”

“Fucking awesome”, Blake mutters darkly. “Well, you’re one lucky asshole, but this still needs to be cleaned.”

Jayden lets out a groan. _But of course it does._ “Couldn’t have done it while I was out?” he quips a little accusingly as he finally turns to aim a hint of a smile at his partner.

“And miss you bitching about it?” Blake shoots back, the beginnings of a grin of his own playing at the corners of his mouth. “C’mon, let’s get these off you, you big baby. How you ever managed to survive the Origami Killer investigation, I’ll never know.”

“Bite me, Carter”, Jayden mutters, wiggling out of his shirts with some difficulty, shivering as the naked skin of his upper body is exposed to the cool air of the house. With disgust, he notes the slowly-forming bruises of fingerprints on his shoulder.

Blake only laughs, using a wet cloth (so this house has not lost its running water yet) to clean away the dirt and clotted blood, hands gentle but sure. “We’ll see about that later”, he only says, the backs of his knuckles caressing the back of Jayden’s neck briefly, the touch making Jayden flush a little despite the chill.

After dapping the wound carefully dry, Blake’s hand curls sympathetically around Jayden’s healthy shoulder. “Gotta disinfect it now, you know the drill.”

“Oh Christ”, Jayden curses under his breath, face scrunching up in anticipation of what he knows is coming, eyes closing as he grabs hold of his knees. “Make it quick.”

There’s a sound of their bags being rummaged for a moment before he can again feel the presence of Blake’s body over his. Without a word, there’s a sound of a bottle being uncapped, and then—

It takes every inch of Jayden’s will-power not to cry out as Blake pours a generous helping of hydrogen peroxide over the wound, like liquid acid running over his skin, his flesh sizzling nauseatingly at the contact. “ _Fuck_ ”, he hisses through clenched teeth, fingers curling around his knees in a death grip to keep himself from bolting away – or worse still, punching Blake.

“ _Now_ you’ll live”, he hears Blake say, voice heavy with a grin like the asshole that he is, followed by a fond pat on the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayden stares up at the façade of the Blue Lagoon. It looks the same, and yet so different from the last time he saw it, and he can’t quite decide how to feel about that.

“Hey, Jayden?” Blake’s voice calls him back to the present, where the older ex-cop is already moving down the street, eyes scanning their surroundings vigilantly. It reminds Jayden of staking out a suspect.

“I went here once”, he says a little haltingly, a reminiscent half-smile starting to pull at his lips. “You know, when—“

“Yeah, I remember”, Blake interrupts him, a pointed grin of his own aimed at his partner. “You brought back that katana cut on your torso as a souvenir.”

Jayden flushes a little at that, a light chuckle escaping his lips as he lifts a hand to rub at the back of his neck in an embarrassed gesture. “Touché”, he says before he can stop himself, the idiocy of the pun making him cringe.

“ _Nice one_ , Norman”, Blake rolls his eyes, “and you get on my case for saying stupid shit.”

Jayden makes a face at that, but doesn’t say anything further, his eyes still lingering on the building. He can’t explain, even to himself, why this building of all places is evoking such a strong feeling of nostalgic melancholy in him.

“Wanna go in?” Blake suddenly asks, the kind of unexpected edge of sympathy to his voice that you still didn’t hear very often.

For a second, Jayden _actually_ considers it. But then… “What would be the point?” he asks, half-rhetorically. All the lights on the building are out, the huge neon sign above their heads dark and worn-out – not only is it potentially dangerous inside, but it would not be the same place, just as he isn’t the same person who entered it what now seems like a lifetime ago. “And either way”, he continues, finally moving his eyes away from the building to flash his partner a slightly playful look, “it’s not as if I had a particularly good time in there.” 

Blake lets out a scoff of a laugh at that, taking a hold of Jayden by the elbow as he motions for them to keep moving.

*

It is sometime later, the day already waning towards evening, when they wander past another familiar scene that they haven’t seen in a while: the Wasteland.

“Can’t believe after all this shit, this place is still the same”, Blake mutters next to him, arms crossed over his chest against the wind.

And it’s true. Very little, if anything, about the empty stretch of land next to the railroad has changed. It is still barren, nothing more than tufts of grass and caked mud – which at the moment is more dry than in their recollections, thanks to the recent lack of rain. There seems to be absolutely no-one here, which in and off itself is strange. One would expect a vacant place like this to at least be swarming with the infected.

“…wow”, Jayden lets out, his feet moving of their own volition to walk across the scene.

If seeing the Blue Lagoon had been painful in its nostalgia, then this… Jayden swallows past a lump in his throat as his gaze slides over the familiar details. In all fairness, he only visited the place once, at least physically, but… This, in his mind, is the starting point, the place where everything changed for him – _the reason_ why a lot of the things in his life are the way they are right now. _In the best possible way_ , he finds himself thinking, perhaps a little cheesily, as he flicks his gaze momentarily back to Blake. The older man is standing almost in the exact same spot where he was when Jayden first met him, and it makes the ex-agent smile stupidly.

“Gonna climb up that hill again, Norm?” Blake suddenly breaks into his thoughts, his characteristically challenging, asshole-ish grin twisting his mouth as he walks back towards his partner.

“ _Ha ha_ ”, Jayden deadpans back, “I think my clothes are quite ruined enough as they are, thank you.” As he talks, he steps over the railroad tracks to stand next to the chain link fence lining the perimeter. They are both stained with rust now, his fingers coming off with a slight orangey tint where he runs his hand absent-mindedly over the fence. The slope leading up to the highway above them is only a few meters to his right, but he pointedly ignores it.

“Shame”, Blake mock-sighs from where he is suddenly standing next to Jayden, their shoulders brushing. “You made such an entertaining sight the last time.”

“You just want to check out my ass”, Jayden quips, jostling Blake’s shoulder lightly with his own.

“Don’t need you to be climbing up there for that”, Blake says, voice dropping low and suggestive as his hand strays behind Jayden, sliding over the small of his back and cupping his behind possessively.

Ever cautious these days, Jayden’s eyes flick around to scan their surroundings. It is never a good idea to lose focus when out in the open like this, so he knows he shouldn’t, but…

“Yeah?” he asks encouragingly anyway, voice dropping low and his accent thickening with budding arousal as he leans just a little bit closer to Blake.

“Yeah”, Blake says definitively, huskily, then closes the distance between their mouths so quickly and suddenly that Jayden lets out a surprised gasp into the kiss.

Blake’s one hand comes up to grasp Jayden by the back of the neck as he manoeuvres the ex-agent around and backs him up against the chain link fence, the material giving and rattling slightly with their momentum.

Jayden grins into the kiss at that, feeling himself pressed tightly between the fence and the warm body in front of him as he takes hold of the lapels of Blake’s coat and uses them as leverage to pull him closer. “This isn’t safe…” he mutters half-heartedly into the non-existent space between their mouths, “…we…have to be quick.”

“Always so impatient”, Blake laughs, mock-derisively, but wastes no time in undoing Jayden’s tattered trousers, sliding them down hips just enough to uncover his behind before hastily unzipping his own fly.

It isn’t exactly elegant or slow-and-sweet. It is hasty and messy and rough as Blake hoists Jayden up, the ex-agent’s back pressed hard against the chain link fence and his long, slender legs bending back and wrapping, with some difficulty because of his trousers bunched up around his thighs, around the older man’s waist. With minimal prep, due to both their location and lack of resources, it’s undeniably uncomfortable and Jayden can’t quite stop the whimper of discomfort and pain from slipping out to echo through the empty lot despite his best efforts as Blake first slides inside.

Blake hurriedly catches the rest of the sound, covering Jayden’s mouth with his own, distracting the younger man with a deep, hungry kiss. “Okay?” he asks against Jayden’s lips, stilling his movements.

“Y-yeah”, Jayden manages shakily, sweat beading his forehead though the death grip of his legs around Blake’s waist is beginning to gradually loosen, “yeah. Just…” He shifts himself slightly in Blake’s hold, adjusting, making both of them groan at the sensation. “I’m, _ah_ , it’s good, Blake, just…move.”

Blake doesn’t need to be told twice, setting a hurried, almost brutal rhythm, designed to bring them both release more than anything else. Jayden’s head falls on his shoulder and he bites hard into the fabric of Blake’s coat to keep himself quiet, but the small muffled sounds of pleasure-pain float up between them anyway, mixing with the rattling of the wire-meshing. Slim fingers dig fiercely into Blake’s back, probably leaving bruises, and Jayden’s legs have resumed their desperately tight grip as he rocks his hips to meet Blake’s harsh thrusts.

It doesn’t take long before Jayden’s movements falter completely, his body going still for a fraction of a second before he is tumbling into release with a long, breathless keen. Blake isn’t far behind, Jayden’s body constricting around him sending him over the edge. For a long moment, they stay locked like that, the only sounds filling the empty Wasteland their harsh breaths and the wind, already starting to turn cold with the approaching night.

Eventually, Jayden releases a shuddering sigh that edges into a chuckle. “Holy shit…” he mutters, feeling his face flush hot at what they’ve just done. He’ll probably be wearing wire-mesh shaped bruising on his back for weeks.

Blake lets out an agreeing laugh of his own, thumbs briefly caressing errant shapes into the skin of Jayden’s buttocks where his hands are supporting the younger man, before moving to set him down. “C’mon, we have to get moving. Probably won’t be safe here after dark.”

“Look at you all of a sudden, mister Voice-of-Reason”, Jayden teases breathlessly, tiredly. “You’re the one who started it.”

“And you enjoyed the fuck out of it. Literally”, Blake points out with a grin, nudging at him with a little more determination. “C’mon, move, you octopus.”

Jayden makes a snort of a laughter at that, new heat rushing to his face at the words, before untangling his legs from around Blake and lowering himself down with a pained hiss. _Will be feeling this for a while_ , he mentally grimaces at himself, squirming a little awkwardly back into his trousers.

“Having trouble?” he hears Blake ask from where the older man is doing up his own trousers, the wide grin evident in his voice.

“Nothing I can’t handle”, Jayden mock-bites back, but still wincing a little as Blake pats him on the buttocks in passing.

“Well damn, will have to try _harder_ the next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I don't even know what the hell the point of this is. It actually has very little to do with actually survival horror situations. It started out as some sort of nostalgia trip and ended up in...heck, I don't even know. A poor excuse to write against-the-fence porn? Or make that: a poor excuse to write POOR against-the-fence porn.  
>  Please excuse me, detailed porn that goes beyong kissing and groping is kind of a stumbling block for me still. (Is there like a course where I can learn this stuff? T_T)


End file.
